Opowiadania autorskie
Opowiadania autorskie - posegregowane alfabetycznie wedle tytułów, podzielone na kategorie fandomów do jakich należą. UNDERTALE * 50 twarzy Friska ♥ ✔ * Anomalia ✔ * Apoptoza Supernowej ✖ * Bitty Bones ✒ * Błękitne notki ✖ * Czarna maska ✖ * Czy to ma drugie dno? ✔ * Diabelska karuzela ✔ * Do końca świata i dzień dłużej ✖ * Do ostatniej kropli krwi... ✖ * Gehenna ✖ * HappiestTale ✖ * Historia z Handlarza Iluzji ✒ * ImmortalTale ✔ * Ja też mam MARZENIA ✒ * Korepetytor ✒ * Kreacja ✔ * Labirynt serca ✖ * Legendy bywają prawdą ✖ * Lepszy świat ✖ * Mój Błąd Z Bloku NAPRZECIWKO ✖ * Naukowa gra ✖ * Nethertales ✒ * Nie ma we mnie nic nadzwyczajnego ✒ * Nie zapomnij... ✖ * Opowieść o smoczym generale ✖ * PatronTale ✔ * Potworna zagadka ✖ * Projekt badawczy POTWÓR * Przygody Papytusa Wspaniałego - Jestem Sans i Papytus ✖ * Singtale ✖ * Singtale vol 2 ✖ * Sześć dusz ♥✔ * Tańcząc na linie nad przepaścią ✖ * Trucizna ✖ * Twoje 30 dni ✔ * W głębi duszy... ✒ * Wybacz skarbie jestem HOMO ✖ * Wychowanie do życia w rodzinie ♥ ✖ EDDSWORLD * Czerwona armia ✖ * SallysWorld - Coś poszło nie tak ✒ * SallysWorld - The End ✒ * Szkoła przetrwania, czyli jedna kobieta w domu z 4 mężczyznami ✒ SKYRIM * Diadem Clavicusa Złośliwego ✔ * Nieszczęścia chodzą parami ✒ STAR WARS * Geneza zła ✒ * Wojny Imperiów ✒ ZWIERZOGRÓD * Love always fins a way ✖ BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE * Filip and the ink machine ✒ MY LITTLE PONY * W umyśle króla Sombry ✔ BALDI'S BASICS * Nie oceniaj książki po okładce ✒ WŁASNE * Gdy zgaśnie wszelka nadzieja... ✖ * GrimTales ✒ * Her Final Destination ✔ * Historie Magów ✖ * Magic Universe ✖ * Prezydent internetu ✖ * Przewodnik po Hadesie ✔ * Przygody pedała Yoshikiego ✖ * Wśród żywych i martwych ✒ ONE-SHOOTY One-shooty autorskie - uszeregowane alfabetycznie i posegregowane zgodnie z fandomami do których przynależą. One-shoot (jednostrzałowiec) jest to krótkie opowiadanie/nowela, które nie posiada więcej niż jeden rozdział. * - oznacza, że one-shoot jest przeznaczony dla pełnoletnich czytelników UNDERTALE * A co jeżeli... * Chara vs Frisk * Gorączka ♥ * Imię dla psa * Jestem z ciebie dumna * Jego człowiek ♥ * Mój ambasador ♥ * Nekro maniak ♥ * Nie jestem gotowy na dzieci... * Ogłoszenie ♥ * Pech * Potwór ♥ * Przygody Papytusa Wspaniałego - Historia Papytusa 022 * Przygody Papytusa Wspaniałego - Historia Papytusa 026 * Reset * Sznury ♥ * Sztywna miłość * Taniec ognia * W pokoju Sansa ♥ * Znaj swoje miejsce EDDSWORLD * Hey,Torddie~ * Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś dziewczyną ♥ * Nienawiść do miłości ♥ ELDARYA * Mogę zostać na noc? * Otucha * Pikantny melon CREEPYPASTA * Eleven MY LITTLE PONY * W potrzasku własnego znaczka MIESZANE FANDOMY * Chandra * Idealna opiekunka * Karczma pod rzygającym kogutem WŁASNE * A jednak się wykluło... * Amen * Którędy na Handlarza? * Leithia- Historia, która w żadnych księgach nie została zapisana * Mrok * Nigdy nie dowiemy się co czuła * O tym jak powstał świat * Oczyś x Usterka * Od początku wiedziałem, że umrę * Ostatnie starcie * Panna Sue pragnie umrzeć. * Początek i koniec * Pozostawieni * Rocznica * Światło * Ucieczka * Wonderland ?? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Oneshoot Kategoria:Undertale Kategoria:Zwierzogród Kategoria:Autorskie Kategoria:Własne Kategoria:Handlarze Kategoria:Star wars Kategoria:Skyrim Kategoria:My little pony